How Priceless
by Red Cookies
Summary: After a hard day of reaping, Ronald gets close to a grumpy William thanks to a river and his clumsiness. Oneshot/Fluffy goodness


_A/N: There aren't enough Will/Ron's …so I must write one!_

* * *

><p>The sky was already darkening when the two shinigami finished collecting the souls perished in the fire. Big cities and their fires, they always spread out with the bad hygiene; and because of that, Ronald went into overtime. Well, it was worse than usual since he was assisting his superior, William, and he hated overtime more than demons.<p>

Okay, it was a tie.

The point is, being next to a grumpy man who could snap at the next living thing on an isolated dirt road was downright frightening.

_Someone's gonna get wacked…and I'm the only one here. _

Ronald tried to cheer his boss up by suggesting a bar to go and drink. Booze and parties always cheered Ron up, so naturally he asked his supervisor to join him. Of course being William T. Spears, he declined, even though he was accompanying the newbie to make sure he didn't go too far. Ronald pouted at that.

"But William-senpai, it's Saturday!" the two-tone haired shinigami whined, "You gotta get some relaxation time with you working overtime every day this past week." He crossed his arms and tilted his head in disbelief.

"I appreciate the suggestion, Knox, but I doubt drowning myself in alcohol will help at all." The raven-haired reaper kept his gaze at the front, fixing some out-of-place strands of hair.

Ronald huffed, "It's not about drinking; it's about going out, taking some time to unwind," he glanced at the river to the left that reflected the moon and spoke softly, "You don't need to go to a bar or a party, you could just go out and eat or get some fresh air…y'know? I'm worried you always overwork yourself."

"Knox, I know we've been going out for quite some time, but you don't need to worry yourself over me," he looked toward the sky for a moment, "Now, how much longer until we're there?"

"Oh, not much," the blond said, "I can see the small town ahead."

The road they were currently on was aligned with a small river the nearby farmers used to grow crops. The town he wanted to see was known for its quality wine, a surprise he wanted to give to the elder reaper since he knew his boss liked wine. The perky youngster took notice that the path was getting muddy ahead, since it rained heavily the day before, and stepped away from the stream with two hops; unfortunately that made him bump onto William, who, instead, moved closer to the glistening river since his side of the road was also getting slippery.

"Ah, sorry, sir." Ronald apologized with a light blush.

"No need to apologize, it's inconvenient that the path is getting muddy." He raised one of his now-filthy shoes and sighed. It was unavoidable, he would have to clean them later.

"Well, this side's pretty bad so–_gah!_" Ron jolted as the taller shinigami gripped his side, since he lost his balance on the muddy surface. Ronald shakily helped his superior retain good footing, staggering.

"I-I don't–" Will stuttered out, "I didn't mean to startle you."

They straightened out, a bit awkwardly. It was a _very_ slippery part of the muddy road; taking a second look, Ronald saw a dry patch near the river.

Taking this as an opportunity to get closer, Ronald scooted to his boss with a smirk, "You know, I think we should stay close," he entwined his arm with William's, "in case we fall."

"Alright," he paused to inspect the riverside, "but if I trip, I'm taking you down with me."

They continued like this for a good minute, Ronald having a cheeky grin over his face as William just kept strolling, carefully. They were both enjoying the nice walk, even if it was because no one wanted to get dirty or slip. After presuming it was safe, the shorter shinigami let go of his lover and trotted forward.

"I think it's okay now, Will!" He turned to see the other reaper.

A sigh later, "What did I say about nicknames?" the man adjusted his glasses. It really did annoy him when people called him out so informally.

The blond puffed his cheeks, "Fine, _William_," he took one step while still glancing at his strict supervisor, "I don't see what the big deal is anyway–YAH!"

Evidently, he slipped on a muddy puddle and fell down on the river, making a loud _splash_.

"Ronald!" the elder yelled out.

Reaching up for some air, the reaper shouted, "D-_damn_, it's **cold!**"

Seeing he was unharmed, the still-dry fellow responded, "What did you expect? It's winter," he chuckled lowly, "here." Putting out a hand for the grouchy pupil to take, Ronald took it and leveled himself to stand.

"Thanks."

The young reaper scowled at his own appearance, "You know," William spoke as he glanced up and down the soaked blond, "you look like a used towel."

"Well _excuse_ me for not being careful," wringing what he could of his blazer, he saw Will pull a smirk, "Hey! It's not funny!"

Taking a look at his soaking wet clothes, Ron decided to take off his blazer and his vest, seeing that it won't help having it on in the cold weather. Just then, William took the dripping clothes from his hands and hung it on his right arm.

"H-hey!" he felt a coat being put on him, "What are you…"

"You'll freeze if you stay like that; take my coat," William glanced at the dripping, shaking form –in other words, _Ronnie_– to his left, "although I don't think it will warm you enough at this hour."

"Oh," Ron pulled the elder's blazer off his shoulders and back on sleeve by sleeve, gripping his arms to shrug the cold away, "Mind sharing some of your body heat then?"

Shaking his head, William pulled the young reaper closer by the waist, surprising him in the process. Quirking an eyebrow, he wrapped his left arm more comfortably around Ronald in a way that it pressed him closer to his torso. The clothes still hung on his other arm, droplets of water pitter-pattering as they hit the ground.

"Better?"

With rosy cheeks, Ronald snuggled in the other's shoulder, his golden locks tickling Will's neck. "Much."

Ronald wrapped his clothed arms around the other's chest, further warming himself up. On the other hand, William just scoffed at his now-ruined clothes and continued their walk to the town, although he was positive by now the young'un forgot the reason for going there. Still, a small smile rose to his lips as he saw from the corner of his eye Ronald's ear-to-ear grin over the current situation. The blond just oozed mirth.

The shorter one's voice interrupted the silence.

"Did you really find my fall funny?"

"Hm?" William barely heard the question over his thoughts, "did you say something?"

"I said, did you think my fall was funny?" he repeated with a slight frown.

"Oh, well…it was…amusing," he dared to stare at Ronald, who grimaced at the words. It ended up very cute and not that intimidating. "The face you had on was just priceless."

"Priceless, you say?" he raised himself up to kiss Will's cheek, who in return, flushed and turned his head away, "Like the one you have now?"

"Sh-shut up." Said man could only huff as his face got redder.

_Victory_.

William was just so cute when he was embarrassed. Ronald pulled his lips to make a winning smile.

_Even though my clothes are most likely ruined_, Ronald thought, _I got a nice evening out of it._

They continued their way to the bar the zealous junior mentioned, being attached to his very irritated, very flustered senior like his life depended on it.

The usual weekend.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well that was slightly fluffy, anyone agree? :3 _


End file.
